Why?
by lovetheboywiththebread1
Summary: So this takes place during Mockingjay. Katniss decides to pay Peeta a visit. Many things can go wrong just read and review this just a one shot or maybe more chapter anyways enjoy! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Ok so this is another one shot and well this takes place during "Mockingjay". Katniss decides to pay Peeta a visit. Many things can go wrong just watch and read. Please enjoy and review! ****Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything that has to do with the "Hunger Games" trilogy.**

**Katniss POV**

I couldn't do it anymore! He-he isn't Peeta! I thought he would still love me! These thoughts flooded through my mind as I laid in bed still in thirteen. Peeta was hijacked and it's my entire fault! I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep so I stood up quietly and left my compartment. As soon as I was out I breathed in and out. I needed to see him. I don't care if he tries to kill me I would deserve it for all the pain and trouble I caused him. It was very late I was happy to see that the lights in the halls were still on. No one was awake. Thank you. I approached the elevator and pressed the button. Should I go? I heard a movement I turned around and saw that it was just my imagination. The elevator doors slowly opened and I stepped inside. I shouldn't go what if he's asleep? The doors closed. Too late to go back. So I pressed the button that represents the hospital floor. I breathed in and breathed out it was a shaky breath. Am I scared? Nervous? No! Why would I be scared, or nervous I'm just going to see Peeta! Of course I would be scared Peeta tried to kill me the last time I saw him! But I deserved it!

Why is this stupid elevator slow! The doors opened slowly and I walked out. Even the lights in the hospital floor are still on. Thank you. Where was Peeta' room again? Wait did I just come here without knowing the damn room number! God, I'm so stupid! I glance around I started biting my lip when my eyes caught on a desk. I quickly walked to it. As I looked around it someone yelled at me. "Hey you! Young lady what are you doing there?" I regretted doing this. I turned around and saw it was a doctor he squinted and then his eyes opened in shock. "You're the Mockingjay!" He said and like that he left. I went back to looking at the papers when I saw it. The room number. I ran to where his room was. It wasn't like other ordinary hospital rooms. No it wasn't because this room just had a few chairs and a glass window. That window was to observe Peeta! I looked at the window and saw that Peeta was strapped to the bed. He was awake. No kidding who would be able to sleep like that. He looked like the old Peeta not the mutation. So I took the risky choice and went into his room. He didn't turn to see who it was. "Why are you here?" He asked me without any emotion, I didn't answer instead I slummed down against the door and looked at Peeta' bed. "Why'd you come and see me if the last time I saw you I tried to kill you? You're not the mutt I am." He said with a hint of sadness. "Don't say that. You're not a mutt." I said. "So why did I try to kill you?" He asked me, I didn't know how to answer that without making him think that he was a mutt. "At least answer one of my questions. Why are you here?" I don't even know why I'm here! Is it because I need you? Or because I needed you to comfort me and scare the nightmares away? Why am I here? "I don't know?"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it please read and review thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Ok so after much debating in my part I decided to make my one shot "Why" into a two shot so I hope you enjoy it and well review please. (And if you don't like this chapter I'll take it down and leave this story into a one shot.) ****Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything that has to do with "The Hunger Games" trilogy and nor will I ever own it.**

**Chapter 2**

"I don't know." I said Peeta didn't say anything for a while. And when he spoke again he sounded hurt, tired and kind of angry. "Then leave, I don't want you here and don't come back." He said I got up tears started welling up. "Fine." I said and left. I slammed the door the tears fell. Damn it! I am so weak that I can't handle seeing him without crying! I started hiccupping and making sobbing noises. I ran to the elevator before anyone saw me like this. I wiped my tears. The elevator doors opened and I just stood there. Why did he have to change? Why didn't he stay like the old Peeta? The loving and kind one, not the mutt one. The elevator doors close and I just stand there. I don't call for it again. Another tear falls I wiped it away with my fist. Why can't I just except the damn fact that you deserve what Peeta thinks of you know? I call the elevator one more time and when the doors open I go inside. I look at Peeta' hospital room one more time. When the doors close my feet gave way. I wasn't crying anymore instead I just stared at the elevator doors. When the doors finally opened I got up with my shaky legs and went back to my compartment. I was going to walk inside. When something just popped up. Too little too late. I just wanted to see him but it all went wrong.

"Then leave, I don't want you here and don't come back" His words kept coming back to me. I went into my compartment. Still dark. Why did I go to his room? Why? Why? Those are the only things that made me go to his room. Did I want answers to my questions? I got on my bed and pulled the covers to my chest. Did I really think Peeta was going to allow me to climb next to him and that he would keep me safe from the nightmares? Why? That's the only thing that is going through my mind. Nothing else. Why? I didn't want to go to sleep. I don't want to face those nightmares anymore. Why?

**A/N: So there you have it. I know it's not the best. Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed and who read this story. If you don't like this chapter I am terribly sorry. So please review and thank you!**


End file.
